I Will Follow You Into The Darkness (So That We Can Be Together Again)
by loveitwhenyouspeakcon
Summary: Bay and Emmett's first time. Set in 3x11 'Love Seduces Innocence, Pleasure Entraps, and Remorse Follows'


**A/N: I suck at writing smut, you have no idea. Just go with it haha**

* * *

><p>Two fractured hearts beat in the dead of night, not a single noise to be heard for miles except for their frantic breathing as they strip each other bare, surrendering themselves in the name of love.<p>

This was the final stance.

They needed this like they needed air to breathe. Just as a drug addict yearned for an illicit substance, they craved each other. They were their own personal addiction.

Emmett pushes Bay down on the damp bed of grass as he falls on top of her and kisses her wildly; their bodies alight with a newfound passion. Their kisses are full of desperation and of course they fumble because it's been too long, so long since they've been together. They take the time to memorise each other's bodies like familiar territory, just as they had when they once belonged to each other. Not previously had they had sex, but there were those rare times after school and on weekends when they had messed around behind closed doors.

Now here they are in less than ideal circumstances rediscovering their love in an abandoned park as the dusk sets overhead. After Emmett had been led into this trap under the false pretense of moving on, it was only right to assume that Bay would be the one to save him. No matter how much they had hurt each other, life always brought them back together again. It was the worst kind of a sick joke, but a situation nonetheless that opened their eyes to what they really wanted - each other. They were sick of being mad at the world and being mad at each other. There were only so many battle wounds they could bear, and now they were finally admitting that they were each other's only cure.

Emmett's overwhelmed with the whole situation to say the very least but once he's staring down at Bay's naked body beneath him, every thought about the whole catfish incident is pushed aside. He can already feel himself getting hard at just the feel of Bay's naked flesh rubbing against his own. Her body is positively alluring, glowing under the light of the stars as she lay spread out for his own personal pleasure. He makes a beeline for her neck and begins planting kisses over every inch of her body while fumbling with her perfect breasts. Every so often he catches sight of Bay's facial expressions. The way her soft lips part ever so slightly while her warm brown eyes flutter closed in addition to the way her nails claw helplessly into his lower back indicate just how much she's enjoying it.

Somewhere along the way Emmett slows down the pace because he wants to savour this moment. Wriggling down her body, hands trailing lower and lower, he comes to a stop at Bay's knees. He guides one hand between her legs and parts them slowly. Bay's hands twist into the grass either side of her as she attempts to restrain herself when the feeling of lust overcomes her. Emmett's kisses and touches are a breath of fresh air against her warm skin and her body weakens into a puddle of goo. It suddenly seems like the hardest thing in the world to try and hold herself back from attacking him because every kiss and every touch fuels the desire burning deep within.

Quite simply, it feels like heaven. Bay is growing more and more wet by the minute and as Emmett's mouth begins to suck and kiss her skin closer to her core, she loses all sense of concentration and moans desperately as she bucks her hips up and against his mouth.

They had waited so long for this moment and now it seemed that every vulnerable act they had committed had paved way for their chance to find this resolution. It felt like coming home.

Emmett licks and sucks between the folds of her wet heat and Bay thrashes around as she struggles to keep her back pressed against the cool grass beneath her. Every move he made was driving her crazy in the best and most torturous of ways.

Emmett ducks his head back up, his hair a twisted mess upon his head, trying to catch his breath as he stares down at Bay and admires her.

"You're so beautiful. Are you sure this is what you want?" Emmett signs.

Bay too takes a moment for her breath to even out before fiercely dragging her fingers down Emmett's body and stopping to squeeze his erection gently.

"Take me, please."

Emmett grits his teeth, throwing his head back and letting out a moan at the feel of Bay's hands wrapped around him.

Nodding in reply because she's all he's ever wanted, Emmett hovers above her and guides one hand back between her legs to begin fingering her already wet heat. While doing so, he leans down in front of her face to continue kissing her, their tongues colliding and dancing to the rhythm of the lust that overcomes them: slowly, slowly and then all at once.

Hands navigating each other's bare complexion, they squeeze and grind and explore and everything about the whole experience is courageous and electrifying, but tenfold, because they had been broken up for so long and were starved for this human connection.

Eyes practically black with covetousness, Emmett breaks the kiss and shifts his hands so that they're flat against the grass on either side of Bay as he lingers above her.

"Are you ready?" he mouths, knowing Bay will be able to read his lips.

"More than you'll ever know," Bay signs and nods greedily, wanting and waiting.

Taking a firm hold of his penis, Emmett lines himself up and slowly pushes inside of Bay while also keeping his eyes on hers, waiting for any sign of discomfort. It doesn't come. Bay's blissed out on the feel of him moving inside of her, in and out, in and out again. They start off slow and their rhythm is completely disordered as their hips snap against each other trying to find a mutual friction. When they eventually find it, Bay arches her back off the ground just a fraction, the slight change in positioning allowing Emmett to bury himself deeper inside of her. They moan and whimper in satisfaction as they merge as one, every dip and line in their bodies fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

Bay grips onto Emmett's biceps in anticipation as she feels herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of release.

"You feel amazing," she whines.

Emmett reads her lips and manages a fleeting smile throughout his moans. The course of pleasure abruptly shoots through his whole body as fast as lightning. His body vibrates in delight as he comes deep inside of Bay, filling her up.

Bay follows seconds later, her grip on Emmett's arms tightening eagerly as her orgasm shakes through her.

Coming down from their high, the movement of their hips slows until they come to a halt and Emmett pulls out. Overwhelmed and still very much intoxicated with desire, he scoops his arm around Bay's back with the little energy he has left and rolls them over until she's laying plastered against his chest.

Bay's head comes to rest in the crook of Emmett's neck and he wraps his arms around her lower body, anchoring her against him as he presses a kiss to her head.

It's dark and cold and they're sticky, sweaty and aching all over as they hold each other. But none of that seems to matter.

Leaning up to press a kiss to Emmett's lips, Bay studies his face. There's a look of adoration in his eyes and in that moment she'd never felt so loved before, not with Ty or anyone else.

"I missed you," she signs.

"Me too," Emmett signs. "What do we do now?"

Bay traces her fingertips across Emmett's collarbone as she thinks.

"I don't know," she hesitates. "But we'll figure this out. You and I always do."

Eventually they gather their items of clothing that lay dispersed within the grass. They get dressed unhurriedly because at this rate neither of them will break curfew and it's just an excuse to be around each other for a little bit longer.

When they're both fully dressed, they stand up and Bay moves to nestle her face against Emmett's chest as she breathes in the scent of him that she had remembered so well, but had missed so dearly. He rests his chin on top of her head and traces one hand down the back of her spine, relishing in the fact that she was here with him.

They walk back to the car park and head their separate ways, a million and one things left unsaid.

Later that night when Bay turns out her light and crawls under the covers, her phone lights up and vibrates with a text.

She picks up her phone and opens the text when she sees it's from Emmett.

_I'm not giving up on you, Bay Kennish._

And that's when she knows that she will do whatever it takes to be with Emmett again.


End file.
